Tradition's suck
by Verdigurl
Summary: A reader request for InvaderXJadeXUchiha. MexicoXCuba. Mexico's off to Alfred's christmas party and guess who she sees!


**An reader request for InvaderXJadeXUchiha for a CubaXMexico. My apologise for it being a while, my procrastination is at an all time high...*Sighs* Hope you like it!**

**Verdigurl**

**Mexico's P.O.V**

To be perfectly honest, I'd rather poke drawing pins into my eyeballs rather than spend a night at Alfred's house let alone a party at it. I swear, all the guy does is talk, talk, talk! It looks like he doesn't even breathe while doing it! But this _is_ my senior year and I've already made up my mind about going. I should enjoy myself more, damn it!

I groaned, coming to the reality of the matter. What the hell was I getting myself into?

**~Line~Break~Of~Prussian~Awesomeness~**

"Ugh...Come on you sad piece excuse for a strand of hair! Please stay in place for me! Pretty please!" I whined, adjusting a luscious, red carnation behind my ear. My carnations were the pride and joy of my garden this year. I was literally submerged in praises, especially from Alfred, my neighbour. He's in the same year as me. The guy across the street, Ismael kinda gets funny whenever I talk to Alfred. I have no idea what's up his arse, but I hope he gets over it soon. He's a nice guy after all..."Yes! Finally!"

Mexigata meowed at the bottom of my feet. I quickly pulled up the bottom of my dress so that she wouldn't get brown cat fur on it. _Hey!_ Maybe she wanted to come along to the party too! "Is that what you want Mexi? Do you want to come to the Christmas party with me?"

She yawned and plonked her butt next to her food bowl, as usual. Of course, why did I think that it would be anything else? "Well,_ So-ree_ your majesty! I'm busy doing something else!" I grabbed the first box of kitty chow I saw in the cupboard and overfilled the bowl, my gift to her. " Look here! Nice yummy tuna biscuits! Now eat and enjoy!"

She meowed happily and dug in, smugly. Sighing, I checked myself over in the full length mirror. My blunette hair trailed down the back of my back and ended where the dress started. It was a backless one too, by the way. Long and red, it showed off my curves in the right places. It tied up around my neck and did a good job of showing off the girls. Wasn't really my thing but Erizabeth had said that I pulled it off well. So I just went with it.

I nodded, happy with the results. Now I could g- No wait, I'm probably going to need some shoes. Yeah Isabella! Good idea! I dug through the shoe box and pulled out a pair of red pumps. Okay, now I'm good.

"Bye bye Mexigata! Be good! Use the litter box and don't awnser the door to strangers!"I yelled, running out the door.

All the while, Mexigata never really cared to what she said. She was more focused on the rug that had a moving lump.

**~Line~Break~Of~Prussian~Awesomeness~**

Can you imagine the surprise on my face when I walked into the ballroom and the first person I saw wasn't Arthur or Françis releasing sexual tension, but Ismael. In a suit. Ismael. In a suit.

...

What the hell! I thought he hated Alfred!

Before I knew what my feet were up to, I had already floated over and tapped him on the shoulder. It seemed that he was in an engaging conversation, but I wasn't quite sure who with. The _air_ maybe?

He turned and blinked twice. "Hey 'sabella! You look g-...wow."

"Hey stranger! I didn't know you and Alfred were on good terms!"

"We're not." He grumbled, scratching the back of his head. His purple tie was a bit crooked, you noted. "I got dragged here by Matthiew. Jeah! I was at home and Matthiew called me."

"Who?"

"They guy I'm talking to."

...

"He's standing right here!"

I smiled, forcefully laughing. "Of course He's here! I totally knew that!"

"You didn't, did you?"

I sighed and smiled sheeply, cursing under my breath. Yet again, he'd seen through my façade. Tricky bastard. " _S-Shut up!_"

His eyes flicked to the left and he nodded to the air. Seriously, who was he talking to? He took my hand and pulled us to the dance floor. "Dance with me."

I blushed slightly as he pulled me close, leading into a light sway. His hand was touching the bare skin on my back. His hands were a little sweaty. He swirled around and dipped down, my hair flying. For a single moment, I felt like someone had turned on the anti gravity. All I saw was Ismael. The feeling in my stomach was back. Isn't it weird when that happens?

My mind came back to the present, realising that his lips were moving rapidly with no sound. I tuned in harder. "And that's why I- why are you staring at me like that?"

"What? Uh, I, you-no- Uh I mean, no! Argh!" I pouted." Just forget I said anything at all..."

"Look."He said, looking upwards. A branch of mistletoe hung on the ceiling banister, it's berries burning red.

"Totally bet that was Françis's idea..."I muttered, looking back down, meeting his gaze. He stared back for a while. "They say it's tradition to kiss under the mistletoe."

I giggled."Tradition's stupid."

He nodded, looking at the floor. But since we were smashed up together, all he was looking at were my boobs. "Kiss me anyway."

He looked up and smiled to himself, reddening. He bent down and I closed my eyes as our lips met.

My gut was doing cartwheels.

**~Line~Break~Of~Prussian~Awesomeness~**

Matthiew smiled."Looks like his plan actually worked."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthiew!"


End file.
